Extraordinarily Excellent Entities
Extraordinarily Excellent Entities is the second season of Excellent Entities. It was announced on August 17th 2014 and premiered on November 26th 2014. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. Overview The season involves 15 inanimate objects (5 veteran, 10 rookies) competing for a bajillion dollars. Episodes Return from the Calmart Dollar Bin - The contestants are found in various places and are then set to compete in a challenge to decide the winner, the challenge being they have to stay in a maze as long as possible without dying from either each other or Grahamlins, or various traps set in the maze. Moonstone, Feather, and Poison win, their teams picked and then team names too. (None of us went to) Elementary My Dear Watson - A killer is on the loose, and the first contestant to identify the murderer or the last one surviving wins for his/her team. Clay and Shark-Bear-Berry earn immunity, despite being killed, and Smartie (oddly enough) is the last contestant still alive and wins for his team. In Space no one can hear you Ice Cream - In order to preserve the ice cream in the case of an apocalypse, the government has sent an entire supply of Gem and Berry's Ice Cream into space, but the rocket ship it was stored in was hit by Mango, who had been eliminated earlier in the episode, causing it to explode, but only one tub of ice cream was left and kept in a spaceship. The first contestant to find it would win for their team, but the ship was infested with Grahamlins. Feather won immunity for her team, although she left the remaining contestants to die. EEE=mc^2 - Chalky, Clay, and Shark-Bear-Berry were all kidnapped and quizzed because of their apparent lack of character development. Whoever got the most answers correct would win immunity for their team. According to Tub of Lard, the episode was supposed to develop the remaining contestants, and many significant events occured- Diary started using Moonstone as a slave to collect data on the contestants, Headset and T-O-L made amends and became friends, Gumball Machine and Smartie developed a close friendship, and Latte started writing fan-fictions about them. In the end, Clay wins the challenge for his team. Roasted Chocolate - The contestants are intended to write jokes about each other and Chocolate Bar, and whichever team had the highest score percentage would win for their team. Feather was eliminated, depressing Broomer and causing him to lose his confidence. Gumball Machine ended up insulting and criticizing the other contestants as opposed to making harmless jokes about them, causing her team to lose along with T-T-B-O, causing Nail to fall into despair. Stack 'em and Crack 'em - Shark-Bear-Berry learned that everyone was in a cartoon, causing him to go insane and freak out constantly about this fact. The challenge was a tower defense, in which each team had to build a tower and create weapons to destroy the other teams' towers. If a team ran out of weapons or their tower was completely destroyed, they lose and are put up for elimination. In the end, Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans won the challenge, thanks to Nail. Chao Down-Broomer and Tub of Lard break into Chalky's house one afternoon and Chalky finds out, only to be angry because of Tub of Lard drinking his soda. This episode marks the beginning of the appearance of one Broomer Boys song per episode. At elimination, Chocolate Bar says everyone is eliminated due to all of them being gay, one way or another. Gummy Bar takes over and announces that Diary is eliminated because everyone hates her, She should've used the votes instead of just that. The challenge is to take care of chaos and to have a race at the end. Team AWEOTS have a flying type, Team TTBO have a swimming type and Team Heather has a running type. About half of the episode is a song by the contestants. Most of the chaos are dead while Chocolate Bar comes back. The chaos have a race and since Chocolate Bar says that the race was horrible, everyone is up for elimination. Video Game Vexation- Broomer tries to learn how to be smart from Smartie, but fails. Everyone who is up for elimination is hanged on a rope. Headset gets the most votes and falls in the shark-infested water. The challenge this episode is a video game challenge. The contestants have to defeat enemies, collect points which are Chocolate Bars, and defeat the final boss, Minecraft Dark Hat. Tub of Lard defeated the boss after connecting with him on a dating service, giving AWEOTS the win. The Planetary Prospect- The episode takes place in space. Shark-Bear-Berry is eliminated. Broomer Moves to TTBO’s, due to being the only member of Heathers. The challenge was to construct buildings and houses on various planets. AWEOTS picked the rocky planet, while TTBO picked the gas planet. Broomer builds a code-building robot, which causing TTBO to win. Town of Dismaylem- Clay, Latte, and Nail are on a cliff, and Clay bets Latte that Nail won’t fall off. Latte kicks Nail off of the cliff. The challenge is described as a game of Town of Salem, where the eliminated contestants come back to fill in the roles. Broomer is the Mafioso, Chalky as the Jailer, Clay as Disguiser, Diary as Serial Killer, Feather as the God Father, Gumball Machine as the Mayor, Headset as the Vigilante, Latte as the Witch, Mango as the Survivor, Moonstone as the Medium, Nail as the Arsonist, Poison as the Doctor, Shark-Bear-Berry as the Investigator, Smartie as the Sheriff, and Tub of Lard as the Jester. One by one each character dies until only Feather, Broomer, and Smartie remain. Smartie is the last town player left and is defenseless, and, therefore, is unable to win. Feather kicks him into the atmosphere and the Mafia wins, giving Broomer and Clay immunity. Tub of Lard should have been given immunity due to being hanged as the Jester but was not Corporate Chaos- The eliminated female contestants argue over whether or not to rig the votes, while Broomer, Chalky, and Clay decide to create an alliance. Nail attempts to show Smartie a cool Yo-yo trick but is too afraid and jumps off a cliff. At the elimination, Smartie gets the most votes before voting is even over and there’s no point in even giving Moonstone a vote The challenge is to create a business, and each team/player gets $3,000 to start up their business. Latte and Nail decide to make a restaurant, Broomer; Chalky; and Clay decide to remix a song and sell it, and Tub of Lard gives his money back immediately and does nothing. Throughout the episode, bad things happen to both groups that decide to do anything. Broomer and Chalky spend all the money they’ve made, Cracker steals the Broomer Boy’s revenue with his new song, and Nail and Latte go to jail. In the end, the Broomer Boy’s have only $2999 and are about to accept defeat, when Tub of Lard sneezes away all of his money, giving the Broomer Boy’s the win. Gummy Shummy Shore- The contestants are having a fun time at Crummy Shummy Shore, an amusement park by the beach of the same name. Tub of Lard is trying to show off, so Broomer bets he can’t go on the Crum Shum Tower. Tub of Lard is obviously scared, but goes on it anyway, screaming the entire time he falls. Chocolate Bar finds him, announcing it’s time for elimination. Tub of Lard is eliminated with over 1500 votes, and Feather attempts to rig the votes before Chocolate Bar yells at them both to get into the Black Hole, The challenge is to find Gummy Bear, and Broomer goes solo. Clay and Latte pair up, much to Clay’s chagrin, and Nail and Chalky pair up. They find various clues pertaining to her whereabouts, until they learn she’s literally in the middle of a field outside the border of their city. Meanwhile, Broomer is kidnapped by Unicorn Horn and forced to bring him to the contestants. Gummy Bear doesn’t want to return as everyone treats her badly, and then Broomer shows up with Unicorn Horn. He announces his plan to join the game, but Chocolate Bar stops him, crushing him with an anvil. Nail had gotten to Gummy Bear first, so Chocolate Bar declares him as the winner. Painting the Town Red - The contestants must compete in a game of paintball after Clay is eliminated! The four remaining contestants each form a paintball team with three other eliminated contestants (and Click). Nail, Chalky, Broomer, and Latte are the blue team, green team, pink team, and purple team respectively. The teams are: Nail, Mango, Diary, and Smartie; Chalky, Poison, Headset, and Tub of Lard; Broomer, Feather, SharkBearBerry, and Clay; and Latte, Gumball Machine, Moonstone, and Click. One by one, each contestant is shot and eliminated from the game until the final three are Smartie, Headset, and Chalky. They go on an epic chase scene until Smartie trips over a fallen branch and is shot. Chalky wins the challenge and immunity into the final three, while Nail, Broomer, and Latte are up for elimination. Teams Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans: *Clay *Nail *Latte *Poison (14th Place) (Former Team Captain) *Chalky (if the recovery center didn't malfunction) *Mango (15th Place) *Broomer Heathers: *SharkBearBerry (9th Place) *Broomer (Move to Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans) *Diary (11th Place) *Gumball Machine (12th Place) *Feather (13th Place) (Former Team Captain) Team Are We Even on the Show: *Moonstone(8th Place) (Team Captain) *Chalky *Tub of Lard(6th place) *Smartie (7th Place) *Headset (10th Place) *Nail (if the recovery center didn't malfunction) Current Competitors Broomer Idle-0.png|Broomer Chalky idle.png|Chalky Clay Idle.png|Clay Latte Idle.png|Latte Nail Idle.png|Nail Eliminated House Ground Mango Idle.png|Mango Poison Idle.png|Poison Feather Idle.png|Feather Gumball Machine Idle.png|Gumball Machine Diary Idle.png|Diary Headset Idle.png|Headset SharkBearBerry Idle.png|SharkBearBerry Moonstone Idle.png|Moonstone Smartie Idle.png|Smartie Tub of Lard Idle.png|Tub of Lard Host,Co hosts for EE,EEE Screen Shot 2013-04-14 at 11.15.37 PM.png|Chocolate Bar Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 12.31.22 PM.png|Gummy Bear Trivia *New Mouth Assets will be used instead of the ones used since Episode 6 of Season 1. *Micro was apparently removed due to being dead but joined temporarily in episode 8 during Moonstone’s disappearance. *The intro was released 6 days after the season was announced, on August 23rd 2014. *There were two team names that were not willingly chosen, as Poison chose when she was out of it and Moonstone was thinking out loud, Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans and Team Are We Even On The Show respectively. *Coincidentally, these are the two teams that are commonly abbreviated, as they are called Team TTBOs (pronounced Ti Ti Boes) and Team AWEOTS (pronounced Aye-Watts) *Two team names are commonly messed up by viewers, being Team Heathers, which is referred to as Team Heathers Girl (as people don’t realize that Feather is referring to Chocolate Bar as girl) and Team Are We Even on the Show, referred to as Wait... Are We Even on the Show, as that is Moonstone‘s full line. However, only the part after the ellipses is used. *After episode 7's elimination, Moonstone is the last female contestant remaining until her elimination in episode 10. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2